Merci, Jimmy, de me laisser regardé la télé !
by PetitSucreBleu
Summary: House n'est pas du genre fou de travail, tout le monde le sais, mais quand il s'agit de sa série c'est pire. Alors il se cache dans la chambre d'un patient qu'il est persuadé de ne pas déranger et regarde tranquillement la télé, d'autant plus que maintenant il a moyen très divertissant pour que Wilson adhère à sa cause.


**Fandom : Dr House**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication de cette fanfiction (à part ma satisfaction personnelle) U.U**

**Pairing : Gregory House x James Wilson (relation amoureuse entre deux hommes donc homophobe je vous pris de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en au de votre écran ^^)**

**Rating : J'hésite donc j'ai mis T :3**

**Résumer : House n'est pas du genre fou de travail, tout le monde le sais, mais quand il s'agit de sa série c'est pire. Alors il se cache dans la chambre d'un patient qu'il est persuadé de ne pas déranger et regarde tranquillement la télé, d'autant plus que maintenant il a moyen très divertissant pour que Wilson adhère à sa cause.**

**Blabla : Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur cet OS, il m'est venu d'un coup, je l'ai donc écrit sur un coup de tête. J'espère que vous tiendrez pas compte des fautes, sûrement nombreuses x3**

**Sur ce :**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture Kids!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Merci, Jimmy, de me laisser regardé la télé !<strong>

« HOUSE ! »

Ledit House ne répondit pas à l'intrus, se contentant de fixer son feuilleton.

« - House, Cuddy te cherche partout. »

Cette fois-ci il ne répondit pas non plus, mais tendit un peu plus ses jambes sur le lit et ferma les yeux tout en laissant sa tête tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en équilibre instable.

« - Ça ne sert à rien de faire celui qui dort, il y a quelques secondes, tu regardais la télé.

- Je ne fais pas semblant de dormir, je fais semblant d'être dans le coma, tu vois, comme lui ! C'est une chambre pour comateux après tout. »

Il arriva à dire cela avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, en regardant l'autre homme dans les yeux, le faisant soupirer.

« - House !

- Bien que je trouve cela très flatteur, tu devrais arrêter de répéter mon nom ainsi… Oh et puis après tout, ce gars ne risque pas de se réveiller, même si nous pratiquons une activité plus corsée que le visionnage de ma série. »

Tout en parlant il s'était levé et considérablement approché de l'oncologue dont le visage virait vers les tons rouges.

« - Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, ici !

- C'est vrai que, d'habitude, j'aurais dit quelque chose du genre ''Arrête où je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de moi'' mais aujourd'hui ça serait bête de dire que je le crois plutôt que d'en être sûr. »

Continuant de se rapprocher, il se colla au brun qui, le visage cramoisi et les mains un peu tremblantes, tenta vainement de le repousser un peu. House baissa légèrement la tête, juste assez pour que son visage soit tout proche de Wilson.

« Le tyran veut me voir, tu disais ? Et elle t'envoie me chercher, c'est tellement gentil de sa part. N'est-ce pas Jimmy ? »

Parlant près de la gorge du dit Jimmy, il lui provoqua un frisson, hérissant les cheveux sur la nuque du plus jeune.

« - A-arrête ça !

- D'après certains médecins, les comateux peuvent entendre tout ce qu'il ce passe autour d'eux, c'est excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Wilson commençait à avoir du mal à respirer avec ce corps si près du sien, cette main sur sa hanche et cette bouche qui léchait sa jugulaire. S'il se laissait faire, House était capable de lui faire un suçon et il n'avait pas d'écharpe pour le cacher jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore frapper House pour son comportement était que depuis trois mois maintenant, ils étaient pour ainsi dire en couple même s'ils se considéraient plus comme des amants vivant sous le même toit. Leur simple cohabitation avait fini par déraper vers quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévu. Finalement, ils s'en étaient accommodé même si Wilson ne savait pas comment se faisait-il que l'hôpital n'en sache encore rien. Surtout avec House qui le faisait quasiment chanter et qui s'amusait à le pousser à bout dès qu'ils étaient seuls et encore.

Il sursauta quand il sentit House commencer à aspirer la peau dans son cou en appuyant un peu plus son corps sur le sien, collant sa cuisse valide à son entre-jambe.

« - Ar-arrête ! »

Il le supplia encore une fois, maudissant sa voix qui montait un peu dans les aigus.

« - T'as gagné ! Je dirais à Cuddy que je ne t'ai pas trouvé, mais lâche-moi !

- Tu vois quand tu veux Jimmy ! »

Aussitôt House se recula, restant tout de même assez proche du brun qui soupira de soulagement.

« - Dans ces moment-là, je te hais Greg.

- Mais oui, mais oui. »

House l'embrassa furtivement et se rassit. Alors que Wilson s'apprêtait à sortir, résigné, il se retourna quand le plus vieux l'appela.

« - J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour te remercier de ce petit service et pour voir si tu me haïras toujours. »

Sur cette nouvelle à peine explicite, le brun sorti en vitesse de la pièce, le visage de nouveau rouge écrevisse.

House rit avant reprendre le visionnage de sa série, il était tranquille pour au moins deux épisode grâce à Wilson.

Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde, pensa-t-il en souriant.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite revieuw ( ;' 3') ~<strong>

**Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragez ou même critiquez (de manière constructive xD) !**

**_Bisous sucrés et collants, senteur caramel et pâte d'amande_**

**_PetitSucreBleu*_**


End file.
